


Tony stark can blush

by Stachmou77



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Incorrect Quotes, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stachmou77/pseuds/Stachmou77
Summary: Incorrect quotes from the first time Steve and Tony talked on the hellicarrier. They were both influenced by the scepter.What if it didn't turn out so dramatic. What if their words turned out to be less malicious.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 22





	Tony stark can blush

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lot of flirting going on. Steve is a little shit and Tony doesn't know when to shut up. It was definitely a fun story to write.
> 
> Enjoy!

Steve closed the gap between them and stared him down. “Big man in a suit of armour. Take that off, what are you?”

Tony smirked and spun around arms stretched. As he finished his turn, he lost track of his thought. Steve had been looking at his...butt? Tony opened and closed his mouth feeling naked under the hot gaze. He cleared his throat. Steve slowly looked up not even looking embarassed. Who was this dude and where was the real Steve Rogers? The one who was shy and somewhat conservative. 

“Genius, billionaire, playboy, phil...philanthropist.” He cussed himself for stuttering and what seemed to be a really cool retort came as lame. 

Steve didn’t seem perturbated by all that and smirked. “I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play -” Steve walked closer to Tony and leaned to his ear. “-to lay down on a wire and let the other guy _crawl over you_.” The little growl when he said “crawl over you” didn’t go unnoticed.

Tony’s anger at the insult flopped. He forced himself to remain calm. Although his pants may be getting a little too tight and he may have trouble focusing on everything except Steve breath on his neck. Tony inhaled sharply when he felt the phantom touch of his lips. Surely Steve had to know that what he said and how he acted were a bit suspicious.

It took him two times to get his answer ready and he was more than proud to say it all at once. “I think I would just cut the wire.”

Steve...honest to God chuckled and took a step back. 

“Always a way out... You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero.” 

Tony’s anger flared up and somehow accented his horniness. He would have the time in the future to reflect on his less than appropriate kinks. “A hero? Like you? You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!” He spat.

Steve’s smirk grew wider. He grabbed his tac belt and looked down at his lap, than up into Tony’s eyes, a dark gleam in his eyes. “I’m afraid to tell you but a few things didn’t change at all. The serum couldn't enhanced what was already big.”

Tony’s heart was now racing in his chest, his eyes grew wider and he was sure his mouth was gaping. It was not happening. Steve was not...in the 40′s being queer wasn’t well seen, right? Tony was sure his dad had been a raging homophobe until his death, so how could Steve be so calm about being out. Hell, even in the 21st century people were still bigots. 

“What? No smart answers? I thought I’d have to _drill -”_ Tony shuddered “- it into you that being a smartmouth was not really appropriate.”

“You are not my dad!” Was Tony’s only response. He mentally sighed. After years of being in the public eye he had been force to create a persona so no one could take him by surprise and see his true self. No one except a nonagenarian. 

Steve tilted his head and frowned. “Is that a dare?”

Tony raised an eyebrow, at loss. “What?”

“If I can make you call me daddy, would you act accordingly?” 

There and for the first time, Tony blushed. He looked around finally realizing that there were other people. Other people who had left the room apparently. This little pause didn’t give him enough time to face Steve who - 

“Put on the suit. Or even better only keep your underwear and let's go a few rounds.” 

\- towering him. Steve was towering him and didn’t let any space to flee. Wait! Why would he flee, he admonished himself. He was a Stark and Stark were made of Iron. Without any agreement from his brain, his ego spoke loud and clear and a “Yes” escaped his mouth. 

Fuck, he thought. I am truly fucked, he laughed maniacally. He couldn’t take it back now, or Steve would try to control him. No one would control him.

**_A day from now_ **

The only reason Tony was standing was the suit. Frankly, his legs were jelly and even his upper body strength was weak. He forced himself to stay still. Each move was a reminder of what happened and of the lesson that was ‘drilled’ into him. He was sure he was still leaking. Gosh...it shouldn’t sound so hot. He almost burst in tears when the dull pain turned into sparks of pleasure. He mentally begged for Fury to stop talking. This goddamn meeting was lasting too long and he was losing his mind. 

Tony had lond stopped listening and would keep his head looking straight in front of him and away from Steve. He wouldn’t give him the opportunity to taunt him. Again. A little flame of hope bursted in his chest. Maybe Steve would do it again if...NO! He was a Stark and he couldn’t be - 

“Tony, are you listening?" Steve asked. 

“Yes, Daddy,” he whimpered softly, without thinking.

His entire body froze. What did he say?! For the second time in a long time, Tony’s face and neck were burning. His only consolation was that no one could see him.

The entire room was still silent. Even Clint looked shocked and Fury didn’t make any joke. And Steve? He was now leaning back, legs open and hands toying with a knife. A wave of warmth rocked Tony's body.

Yep, still not the time to consider his kinks. 

Steve offered a boyish smile. But Tony knew better. He knew that behind this All American face was hidden a roggish mastermind. 

Fin


End file.
